My obsession
by MillaMayhem
Summary: Loving someone who can never love you back may just drive you insane, plotting to kill someone may only kill yourself and when one force challenges another someones going to get hurt. *songfic*


**A/N So this is probably my favorite song right now and I've had it playing repeat on my iPod since I found it. Now I'm inspired to write a 3 part narrative because I couldn't handle anything long right now.**

***DISCLAIMER***

**I do not own the music and/or lyrics that Kristina's wonderful band the Parselmouths made in any way and I do not own Harry Potter and its characters and themes.**

**Summary: The first chapter is the first part of the song My Obsession by the Parselmouths which is in Bellatrix's perspective.**

**WARNING: This story ****WILL NOT**** contain any of the following-**

**.Cute lovey dovey Voldemort**

**.Rape**

**.Abusive Rodolphus (or any Rodolphus at all actually, well except for in words kind of)**

**I think that's it but I'm sure it will not contain millions of things however it ****WILL**** contain-**

**.Physical violence**

**.Obsessive love**

**.Murder talk**

**.Obsessive hate**

**...**

_I am his right-hand woman, the Dark Lord's little pet  
>someday he'll say he loves me, at least that's what I'd bet<em>

...

I'd do anything for him. Give my life or take another's. I'm his most treasured servant and some day he'll see that and truly reward me. One day he'll take me into his arms and we'll make love. One day I'll truly be his...

...

_My life is his for taking, I work and breathe for him  
>The others are pathetic<br>I'm loyal through and through_

...

"You've failed me again!" He screamed at us. Others flinched and cowered and so he tortured them, but not I. I'm the strong one. The _loyal_ one. The one who is truly committed to the hunt, capture and death of that scum Harry Potter, but most of all I'm committed to the dark lord. He is my lord and I his faithful servant. He walks past me and so I stand tall (but not as tall as him) under his gaze. He gives me an appreciative nod before leaving the room with crumpling bodies and unworthy followers in his wake.

...

_Waiting, wanting  
>(Bellatrix darling, go fetch me some water)<em>

...

The dark lord summons me to his chambers later. My heart skips a beat as I pray that this is the night. The night he'll take me. I enter his throne room and courtesy gracefully before holding my gaze with his.

"Bellatrix, loyal servant of mine..."

Here it is. He's about to reward me for my hard work.

"Go find your sister will you. I must speak to her straight away."

My breath hitches in my throat, I can feel a lump forming inside my throat but I hold it back.

"Of course my Lord."

...

_Yearning, learning,  
>(Bellatrix, please, I'm trying to work)<br>_...

The following weeks have been dreary. We tortured a few half-bloods and killed some muggle. Really, the average week. I'm sitting on my bed absent mindedly flicking flames around my room when my mark begins to darken. He's calling me and I'm there as soon as it happens. I wouldn't miss a moment to be with him.

"Yes my lord?" I ask as I courtesy.

"Bellatrix, we have a new spell and I'd like for you to try it."

"Of course my lord."

"Nex Flamma." He almost whispers.

For a moment I'm lost but then he nods to a far point in his chamber where two fellow death eaters have brought in a prisoner. They step away and the prisoner looks up. Most would give a second thought for the pain and loss in his eyes but not me. Without a second thought I scream the spell. I love it. It's cruel just as I am. The man screams as flesh begins to melt off his back and flames engulf him until he's nothing but ashes. I look back to the dark lord who gives me another appreciative nod before getting up to leave.

"Anything else my lord?" I question, praying that he'll say yes.

He doesn't even stop in his tracks.

"No Bellatrix, I have other work to attend to." He sighs as his black robes billow after him before he's gone.

...

_Wishful thinking  
>(Bellatrix, it's getting late, you should go home)<em>

...

The death eater meeting finished over an hour ago and yet I'm still here. Still in the drawing room of Malfoy manor just hoping he'll enter the room and acknowledge me. Then the door opens. There he is.

"Master, may I help you with something?" I ask a little too eagerly.

He gives me a cold stare and I fight the urge to shiver.

"No Bellatrix, go home."

Once again I'm alone.

..._  
>Cheating, scheming<br>(Bellatrix, really, don't give me that smirk)_

...

"It's brilliant my Lord." I smile.

"Bellatrix don't give me that smirk." He scolds.

I turn my features to neutral but I'm sure I'm giving away some of my contentment. We're going to kill Harry Potter. Then maybe he'll love me...


End file.
